


Regalos de verano

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Summer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John busca una idea para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sherlock, y en verdad está buscando un consejo, porque no tiene ni la menor idea de que puede darle… Lo que menos buscaba es que su amigo se resintiera con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necesito un consejo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: John buscaba una idea para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sherlock… y en verdad estaba buscando un consejo, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía darle. Lo que menos buscaba era que su amigo se resintiera con él.
> 
> Serie: Sherlock BBC
> 
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.
> 
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Kid!Lock
> 
> Advertencia: ---
> 
> Capítulos: 01/03.
> 
> Palabras: 2.227. (Capítulo 01)
> 
> Notas: Este había sido el primer fic que escribí para el cumpleaños de Sherlock, pero como siempre termina pasándome, se me fue de las manos. Acabé el otro primero, y este aún está tratando de cerrarse correctamente.
> 
> Fecha: 02/01/2013.
> 
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece al Capitán, digoooo, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
>  
> 
> Editado: Aunque ya leerán las notas de mi ‘querida y amada’ Beta más abajo. Dejo en claro que no solo por el beteo tuve que bajar la versión anterior… tenia ERRORES enormes… Arreglados todos ellos –creo–, está listo para que se entienda mejor.
> 
> Y si, sé que el cumpleaños de Sherlock cae en invierno.

Capítulo 01: Necesito un consejo…

 

Harry era un asco para esas cosas; era la última vez que le pedía ayuda para algo… Pero por mucho que quisiera no podía ir con su madre, y mucho menos con su padre. Estaba solo en eso. Completamente solo.

Quizás era lo mejor, podía tener el control total de las cosas y saber muy bien qué era lo que iba a hacer al respecto. O también podía pedir un pequeño consejo.

Pero primero debía asegurarse que Sherlock no se enterara de nada. Él sabía mentir, era muy bueno ocultándole cosas a su madre, pero Sherlock Holmes era peor que mil madres juntas. El muy maldito podía saber muy fácilmente cuando John le estaba mintiendo, y el rubio estaba seguro que no se delataba de ninguna manera… ¿Cómo demonios entonces…?

No, no valía la pena en esos momentos ponerse a pensar en cómo lo hacía. Desde que John lo conocía, Sherlock siempre había tenido ese ‘don’ tan particular, del cual no había podido escapar ni una sola vez, así que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de él por el momento.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo pasando las horas libres y de almuerzo escapando a como diera lugar del chico, lo cual hubiera sido más difícil de hacer si ambos asistieran al mismo curso.

John jamás había estado tan agradecido de llevarle dos años a Sherlock.

—¡Molly! Molls… No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. —La chica se hizo pequeña cuando John rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. —Necesito pedirte un favor…

—¿Un favor?... ¿A mí? —La niña preguntó temerosa. John era ese chico deportista que más de uno envidiaba en la escuela, pero para ella no era más que el único capaz de acercársele a Sherlock Holmes. ¡Y ahora estaba abrazado a ella!.

No había logrado aún un milagro semejante, y eso que llevaba compartiendo cursos desde que había entrado a la escuela con Sherlock.

—Bueno, no es más bien un favor sino un consejo. —John tomó su mano y la llevó a un lugar apartado, bajo la mirada curiosa de varios en el patio escolar.

—¿Consejo?… ¿Qué consejo podría darte yo?.

—Tú eres mujer, las mujeres son buenas para esto… ¿Sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sherlock? —John empezó, y tal mención bastó para que a la pequeña niña le brillaran los ojos y se pusiera repentinamente sonrojada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Murmuró emocionada, aunque repentinamente sus ojos se ensombrecieron. —Y me pareció raro verlo llegar en la mañana; el año pasado no vino para el día de su cumpleaños.

—¿No vino? —John preguntó confuso, eso de ser nuevo en la escuela de Sherlock lo dejaba siempre fuera de base. Aunque imaginarse a su compañero saltarse un día de tediosa escuela no era nada raro.

—No… Dicen que su familia lo llevó a comer a Paris, en un vuelo directo. Debe haber sido genial, ¿no crees?.

Molly lo dijo tan convencida que John pensó que podría haber sido verdad, si no fuera que él conocía cómo Sherlock había pasado sus últimos cumpleaños… Hubiera querido no enterarse, o tal vez haber tenido la posibilidad de hacer algo para remediarlo, pero él aún no… ¡No importaba! Ahora no importaba, porque por ello estaba haciendo eso, porque ahora sí tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

—Seguro. —Mintió para no tener que entrar en detalles. —Mira, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que puedo regalarle a alguien como Sherlock. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué darle.

—Oh, eso es fácil… —Molly batió palmas, mientras saltaba en el lugar, haciendo que John la observara detenidamente. —Sherlock tiene gustos muy definidos. Su color favorito es el morado, y tiene un gusto oculto por las galletas de chocolate con nuez, aunque jamás dirá que es verdad… —John la escuchó detenidamente seguir con su monólogo, creyendo imposible que Sherlock comentara acerca de cosas personales suyas.

—¿Él te ha dicho todo eso?.

—¿Decirme? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, él no habla conmigo… ni con nadie de la clase. Tú eres el único con el que lo he visto hablar desde que llegaste aquí. —Molly lo vio con grandes ojos, como si fuese algo así como el Santo Grial, como si John tuviera una clave o llave para abrir a Sherlock, y lo fuera a compartir con ella.

—¿Entonces, cómo…?

—Oh, sólo lo he observado… algo. Es fácil para alguien como yo mantenerse viendo a alguien como Sherlock, porque simplemente no lo nota. Es como si no estuviera.

De golpe John sintió pena por la chica. Y él que había pensado que Sherlock había llegado a confiarle cosas a ella que evidentemente su mejor amigo no sabía.

Pero no tenia palabras que decirle a Molly, lo cual no pareció importarle a la chica, quien sólo irguió sus hombros con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Vas a regalarle algo?.

—Sí, esas eran mis intenciones.

—Yo creo que debes buscar algo que en verdad le guste.

Sí, eso es justamente lo que John quería, pero por mucho que había pensado en ello, simplemente no podía dar con aquello que Sherlock quisiera más. Incluso había pensado en salir a buscar algún animal muerto para que su amigo pasara la tarde diseccionándolo, pero ese no le parecía el mejor regalo, por más que Sherlock se lo agradeciera mucho.

—Quizás un buen libro de ciencias… Sherlock lee mucho, y la ciencia es su materia favorita.

—Oh, sí… Cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Sabía que serías muy buena en esto Molls. —John besó la mejilla sonrojada por el leve cumplido, en un arrebato de emoción que no pasó desapercibido para algunos muchachos en el patio, ni para algunas niñas que comenzaron a murmurar y reír entre dientes. —¡Muchas gracias, Molly Hooper! Para tu cumpleaños te daré algo que quieras como agradecimiento.

Pero John no oyó a ninguno de ellos, haciendo cuentas mentales del dinero que tenia ahorrado como para poder comprar un buen libro para Sherlock. Estaba sumamente contento de haberle preguntado a una chica que supiera de esas cosas; a veces su hermana no parecía ser una.

Acabó la última hora escolar logrando su cometido de escapar de Sherlock. Ahora que sabía qué era lo que iba a conseguir para su regalo, estaba más que seguro que se daría cuenta. Afortunadamente su compañero no lo buscó en la puerta, era día de prácticas, así que todavía tenía dos horas de sudar y golpearse amistosamente con sus compañeros antes de irse a casa. Claro que por ese día, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

No tendría que pasar otra vez por ese suplicio, odiaba tener que esquivar a Sherlock de esa manera, pero su sorpresa bien lo valía. Sólo debía esperar por el lapso del fin de semana, y el lunes festejarían su cumpleaños los dos juntos, por primera vez.

Se pasó varias horas, interminables horas, buscando en las librerías algo que a Sherlock le pudiera interesar. Muchas cosas habían llamado su atención, pero eso sólo significaba que a su compañero llegarían a aburrirle. Tan perdido estaba entre libros que no notó la inusual falta de mensajes de su compañero.

A esas horas generalmente, Sherlock descargaba una gran catarata de mensajes variados. Comenzando por los usuales ‘Aburrido’ hasta llegar a los escalofriantes ‘¿Crees que deba devolver las muestras a la morgue luego de acabar con ellas?’, que siempre le dejaban pensando si estaba simplemente jugando, o si debía esperar a enterarse de que su amigo estaba convirtiéndose en un pequeño delincuente juvenil.

—¿No me digas que estás estudiando incluso después de la escuela, John Watson? —La voz lo apartó de los libros en los que estaba metiendo su cabeza.

—¡Greg! —Casi gimió su nombre, no era que lo que estuviera haciendo necesitaba ser oculto de la visión de todos… pero simplemente no esperó encontrarse con alguien allí. —¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.

—Eso mismo fue lo que yo pregunté, amigo. Pensé que estarías en otro lugar luego de perderte la práctica.

John alejó la cabeza rubia de las polvorientas páginas de libros que ni siquiera podía leer. Esos estaban muy por sobre sus posibilidades, pero había decidido echarles un ojo de todas formas, por si encontraba algo bueno.

—Oh, nada… Tengo que hacer un regalo, y estaba viendo qué opciones tenía. Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada bueno.

—Oh. —Lestrade sonrió, palmeando su hombro. —Si solamente es eso, no deberías estar metido aquí… Con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones basta.

—¿Tú crees? —John preguntó curioso, aunque no veía a Sherlock poniéndose contento por recibir flores o una caja de chocolates. Su amigo seguramente se reiría de él si llegaba con eso a su casa.

—Por supuesto, no creo que algo tan lleno de polvo llegue a gustarle. —Greg tomó uno de los libros que John había apartado en una pila junto a él y le dio una ojeada. —Dudo que a Molly Hooper lleguen a gustarle este tipo de cosas.

John parpadeó confuso por unos instantes. ¿Qué tenía que ver Molly en esto? Greg lo observó, sonriéndole por unos instantes, ante lo que parecía ser la total incredulidad de su amigo y compañero.

—Vamos, John. No te hagas el tonto, la mitad del a escuela te vio llevándotela a un lugar apartado, y la otra mitad te vio besarla.

—¡¿Besarla?! ¡Yo no besé a Molly Hooper, Greg! —John se cubrió la boca cuando la dependienta lo miró con reprobación por elevar su voz. Era una advertencia.

—No tienes por qué negarlo. Es una linda niña… Aunque en verdad pensé que tus gustos eran diferentes.

—Greg… —John pensó que algo en todo eso no estaba bien. —Espera, sólo espera un segundo… Dime bien de dónde sacaste eso de que yo besé a Molly.

Greg no sólo era uno de sus compañeros de curso, también era uno de los que lo acompañaban en las horas de práctica de Rugby, y como si eso fuera poco, era uno de los pocos que no parecía molestarse al compartir su tiempo con Sherlock Holmes. Y de más estaba decir que le tenía mucho aprecio por ello.

—Bien. Hanna vio cuando abrazaste a Molly en el patio, y Mariella corroboró su historia, diciendo que te la llevaste a un lugar apartado del patio. Luego fue Christian quien te vio besarla… De verdad, no sabía que ella era tu tipo. —A Greg le parecía muy divertida la cara de John en esos momentos. —Es lo que estuvo dando vueltas por el colegio entero todo el día. ¿Cómo no te enteraste?.

—Estaba ocupado… pensando en otras cosas, Greg. ¡Pero no besé a Molly! —Volvió a elevar su voz, volviendo a recibir la dura mirada de la mujer detrás del mostrador. —Sólo le pedí un consejo y se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla, nada más. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que agrandar las cosas en ese maldito colegio?.

—Vamos, John, no te pongas así… No es para tanto, seguramente es un rumor que perderá fuerza cuando no te vean con ella. Aunque a más de uno le intrigó la reacción de Sherlock…

—Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Sherlock en esto?.

Greg mordió sus labios tan fuertemente que quiso arrancárselos por haber hablado de más otra vez. Quizás John nada sabía de todo lo que se hablaba de ellos dos, y la verdad, es que era mejor de esa manera.

—Greg…

—Bueno, es que… toda la escuela piensa que una de las razones de tu traslado es Sherlock.

—Claro que fue por él… ¿qué otra razón tendría? Sherlock es mi mejor amigo…

—Eso no es exactamente lo que se dice, John. Sherlock es raro, no te enojes por ello, pero en el fondo sabes que es así… A él le gustan las cosas con cadáveres y hacer experimentos extraños, tienes que aceptar que no es nada común. Y sin embargo él está contigo, y tú eres normal…

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Greg… Lo intento, pero en verdad no le veo el sentido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que él está contigo a pesar de que eres alguien normal, común. Estudias, haces deportes, tienes más amigos… y él aún está a tu lado. —Greg señaló como si de golpe, ese conocimiento fuera todo lo que necesitaba decir para que John entendiese su punto de vista.

—Sigo sin entender a dónde vas, Greg. —John se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un libro particularmente grueso y pesado en las manos, y según lo que Greg dijera acabaría o no en la cabeza de su compañero.

—No puedes ser tan ciego, John… ¡A Sherlock le gustas! Incluso creo que se fue llorando de la escuela hoy, luego de saber lo de Molly.

¿Sherlock llorando?.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Bueno, Hanna dice que casi empujó a Molly al salir del aula; tal vez sí inventó eso de que estaba llorando… La verdad yo también lo veo bastante inverosímil. Pero no puedes negarme que es bastante posesivo y absorbente contigo.

—Eso no significa que él… Oh, por Dios. —John suspiró con cansancio. Eso le sabía muy parecido a una vivencia anterior. —No otra vez, por favor.

Salió del lugar sin reacomodar los libros como lo había prometido. Sólo debía salir de allí y correr… Si tenía suerte de arreglar eso, todavía quedaban esperanzas de que el día de Sherlock fuera diferente a otros que ya había tenido.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: En principio iba a ser sólo un Oneshot, pero se fue estirando, y pensé que sería más fácil leer si lo cortaba. Más que nada por el capitulo que habla de cómo se conocieron de niños.
> 
> Notas finales de la Pseudo-Beta: Volvés a subir un fic tan mal corregido, querida, y te hecho una maldición! Cada vez que quieras tomar leche con chocolate, o licuado de banana, voy a hacer que la leche se transforme en agua sucia! Sé que tardo mucho en betear, pero no es porque esté tirada al sol en una playa del Caribe, viste?... Ah! Mi mojito cubano, gracias!.
> 
> …Uuuuupssss!!!!


	2. ¡Él es mi amigo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: John buscaba una idea para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sherlock… y en verdad estaba buscando un consejo, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía darle. Lo que menos buscaba era que su amigo se resintiera con él.
> 
> Serie: Sherlock BBC
> 
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.
> 
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Kid!Lock
> 
> Advertencia: ---
> 
> Capítulos: 02/03.
> 
> Palabras: 2,542.(Capitulo dos).
> 
> Notas: Segundo capítulo… espero terminarlo antes de que acabe enero.
> 
> Fecha: 02/01/2013.
> 
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Capitulo 02: ¡Él es mi amigo!.

 

Se habían conocido años atrás, en medio de unas vacaciones aburridas y sin más entretenimiento que la de juntar piedras a un lado de la costa. Esa tarde, Sherlock llevaba una muestra de lodo, que él mismo había sacado de algún lado casi inaccesible para cualquier otra persona. Pero a pesar de su pequeña batalla ganada, volvía a su casa pateando las piedras del camino, terriblemente aburrido cuando se chocó con él. John no había dudado en sonreírle, y Sherlock no tardó en girarse para asegurarse que no había nadie detrás de él a quien estuviese saludando.

—Mi nombre es John, John Watson. —El chico rubio había estirado su mano en un saludo formal entre caballeros.

Algo que Sherlock no entendió hasta que John casi retiró su mano.

—Sherlock Holmes. —Contestó, pensando si estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación. Mycroft le había contando que en esa isla se habían realizado en tiempos pasados muchas reuniones de Hechiceros, y algún espíritu podía estar jugando con él… Pero era obvio que Sherlock no creía que eso fuera cierto.

—¿Tú eres de aquí?.

—No… ¿Y tú?.

—Tampoco, estamos de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermana. Aunque es aburrido estar con ella, y más aún con mis padres.

Sherlock sonrió, el chico parecía tan corpóreo como él. Cuando volviera a casa, golpearía a Mycroft por hacerle creer tales cosa.

—Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, y es insufrible… Y mis padres también son aburridos. Tu padre es doctor, y tu madre abogada, ¿no?.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —John pareció confuso ante lo acertado del cometario, y Sherlock apretó sus puños por no haberse callado a tiempo.

Muchas veces ya, Mycroft le había sugerido que evitara deducir a la gente si quería hacer amigos de una vez por todas. Algo en lo que su hermano menor no veía la menor necesidad de esfuerzo. Para el mayor de los Holmes, todos, incluso su pequeño hermano, eran unos completos imbéciles.

—Yo sólo lo deduje… —Sherlock suspiró, tratando de sonar casual. —Hay cosas a simple vista que me dicen cómo eres. Por ejemplo: sé que eres zurdo, tienes dos perros pequeños, tal vez terriers… También sé que te gusta el deporte, y acabas de recuperarte de una lesión en la pierna por la forma en que te mueves.

—¿Cómo…? Wow, eso fue increíble…

—¿Estás seguro?.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Fue jodidamente fantástico!.

Esa fue la única vez en que Sherlock no se sintió un ‘bicho raro’ por hacer lo que sabía; John había halagado su forma de ser, tan única, y tan especial. El rubio tenía apenas unos años más que Sherlock, y en más de una ocasión en ese verano, había salido a pelear las batallas que el chico no podía por sí solo.

Ese verano ambos niños se volvieron inseparables. Lamentablemente no vivían lo suficientemente cerca para seguir su amistad de otra manera que no fuera por carta¹ o teléfono. Y Sherlock siempre elegiría escribir por sobre todas las cosas. Sus cartas eran extensas, aunque la mayor parte de ellas las usaba para quejarse de todo, y de todos. Desde sus aburridos maestros, hasta la necesidad de usar ese feo uniforme para ir a la escuela, la cual obviamente, era una total pérdida de tiempo, según él.

Pasaron cuatro veranos más encontrándose en el mismo lugar. A pesar del aburrimiento de sus hermanos mayores, ellos esperaban el viaje como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Pero el último de sus veranos… no fue el mejor vivido por ellos.

—No entiendo por qué le sonríes; es solo una niña tonta, John… No te retrases. —Sherlock no había dejado de gruñir desde que John pasó por él a su casa.

—Sólo espera un poco, Sherlock. Se buen amigo. —Y John no había dejado de sonreírle a Millie, en ese mismo tiempo.

Millie era de pronto la nueva adicción de sus vacaciones. La habían conocido hacia un año atrás y vivía muy cerca de Sherlock, por lo que John podía verla cada vez que iba a buscarlo para salir. Era una chica sumamente linda, y dulce, y el rubio había comenzado a interesarse por ella hacía algún tiempo, pero por más que quiso que su amigo le contara algo sobre ella, éste se había negado.

Claro que Sherlock tenía una razón, un motivo de peso para hacer eso. Él jamás se había negado a hacer una deducción, mucho menos si John era el que la pedía, pero esa vez… Sherlock podía casi vaticinar el desastre si John llegaba a saber que Millie estaba interesado en él.

Esa niña boba no perdía oportunidad para sonreírle a John, y hacer que su amigo se quedara como un completo imbécil por un largo rato. Ella estaba atentando contra su verano, tal cual Sherlock lo conocía.

Pero lo que Sherlock no pudo prever es que Harry Watson, como toda mujer, tenía casi un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Ella fue quien animó a John a hablarle, y como su compañero había sabido de antemano, la chica estuvo más que gustosa en pasar tiempo con él… Todo el tiempo, a decir verdad.

Es obvio, se dijo a si mismo Sherlock, cuando vio pasar a John por la playa de la mano de esa… La verdad es que aún no había encontrado un adjetivo justo para atribuirle, aunque internamente la llamaba la ‘usurpadora’. Sabía que sonaba muy a las telenovelas que veía su madre en horarios centrales, pero a falta de algo mejor… Además, eso era lo que era; ella esta usurpando su lugar… él tenía que ser el que estuviera con John todas las tardes como siempre había sido desde que se conocieran.

Incluso esperaban por muchos meses para volver a verse directamente, y no sólo saber del otro mediante cartas. Sherlock planificaba muy bien los experimentos con los cuales iba a asombrar a John…

Y el verano no era algo eterno, según ellos mismos habían experimentado a través de los años que venían pasándolo juntos. Aunque ese en concreto estaba siendo interminable para Sherlock.

—¡Sherlock! Mami dices que entres, ya deja de estar bajo la lluvia. —La voz de Mycroft sonó monótona, aunque interiormente tenía ganas de decirle que se lo había advertido. Pero ello no ayudaría a lo que Sherlock estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. —No será la mejor de tus vacaciones si te resfrías con una tonta lluvia de verano.

—Ya es la peor de mis vacaciones, y ni siquiera estoy enfermo. —Contestó el joven, sin moverse de su lugar.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar del patio trasero de su casa, fijos en un punto cualquiera sin mirar realmente. Ya había observado demasiado ese día. Ese día, oficialmente, era el peor de su existencia.

Mycroft podía apostar por ello también. Había visto a su pequeño hermano terriblemente enojado, enfadado con el universo entero, y él bien sabia porque era eso. Había sido muy claro cuando le dijo a Sherlock que era obvio que John no tardaría en fijarse en alguna joven, porque eso era lo que los adolescentes aburridos hacían… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero Sherlock no había querido creer en sus palabras. Para él, que John estuviera interesado en una estúpida niña no era más que una pérdida total del tiempo que debían pasarlo juntos.

—¿Qué sucedió, Sherlock? —Mycroft suspiró, dejándose deslizar directamente bajo la lluvia. No iba a sentarse en la tierra como su hermano, pero al menos estaría lo más cercano que podía estar.

Sherlock no contestó. Estaba tan seguro de que John no tardaría en darse cuenta que Millie no tenia comparación con él, que no dejaba de ser una chica aburrida con voz nasal y completamente tonta… Pero al parecer había obviado ciertas cosas.

John era más grande que él, sólo dos años, pero al parecer esa diferencia de edad se hacía más evidente ahora que tiempo atrás.

Los había seguido. Tal vez y tendría la oportunidad de arruinarle el pelo a Millie con algo de barro… Y si estaba lleno de insectos, estaría mejor. Claro que él no contaba con aquella lluvia repentina. John había comenzado a correr con Millie de su mano, riendo como idiotas, y Sherlock trató de no perderles pisada.

Verlos entrar a la vieja casa abandonada fue un frio puñal en su corazón. No podía creer que John la llevara a su lugar secreto en ese maldito lugar. Sintió que sus manos se comprimían, y sus ojos ardían de rabia. Estaba dispuesto a entrar allí de decirle a John lo que pensaba de él como amigo…

Y así lo hizo, corrió las tablas conocidas dejándole el espacio suficiente como para colarse dentro. Era un trabajo de todos los años, apenas llegaban, hacer la limpieza de su lugar secreto, donde no sólo se escindan de sus hermanos, sino que también compartían la mayor parte del tiempo en las vacaciones.

No tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a la planta alta de la casa, el único lugar donde habían podido acondicionar un sillón y un par de velas por si la noche los encontraba allí. Pero al instante que estuvo en frente de los dos adolescentes, todo, incluso el enojo que John había causado en él, se desvaneció por completo.

—Sherlock.

La voz de John sonó enfadada, y lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue salir corriendo.

Él los había visto, abrazados caminando, o simplemente tomados de la mano… Estaba seguro de que John había conseguido besarla, sabía que Millie había estado desesperada por que lo hiciera. Pero eso…

John, su John… Su mejor amigo y compañero desde ese primer verano…

¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras? Si no creía haber visto lo que vio, hubiera deseado no haberlo visto… O que simplemente no hubiera pasado aquello.

—John es un muchacho normal, Sherlock. Y como tal tiene necesidades de experiencias diferentes a las nuestras… —Mycroft sonrió de lado. —Debía de pasar en algún momento. Ahora que ya pasó, guarda esto lindos momentos con tu amigo y sigue adelante… No te detengas, hermanito. No vale la pena.

El mayor de los Holmes volvió a sonreírle a su hermano pequeño. Agitó su cabello como si sólo eso pudiera devolverle a su mundo el balance original.

—Déjame solo. —Gruñó en contestación, apartando la mano de Mycroft de su cabeza.

No le importaba lo que dijera su hermano, John no era solamente alguien normal. Él lo sabía, llevaba años conociéndolo… Aunque tampoco hubiera sabido cómo catalogarlo, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

Se quedó solo, sentado bajo la lluvia mientras Mycroft volvía dentro de la casa. Sabía que su madre no estaría de regreso demasiado pronto, por lo cual estaba seguro de que su hermano lo dejaría allí el tiempo que él quisiera quedarse.

La lluvia no cesó en el tiempo que Sherlock permaneció sentado en el jardín. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había sido, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido horas enteras. Además, Mycroft había ya encendido las luces de afuera.

—Las siete de la tarde… —Murmuró para sí mismo, con los ojos perdidos en la grama bajo sus pies. Siempre era bueno para ubicarse en el tiempo, las manías horarias de su hermano mayor.

Suspiró, pensando hasta cuándo se quedaría allí. Tal vez hasta que se diera cuenta de que había vuelto a estar solo. Seguramente, John ya habría desvestido a Millie por completo y ahora…

¡Dios! Era asqueroso de sólo pensarlo. ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía querer hacer eso?.

¿Cómo John quería experimentar eso?.

Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos: la mano del rubio deslizándose lentamente por debajo de la blusa húmeda de Millie, bordeando sus senos, en lo que parecía ser una primera exploración. Y Sherlock lo había arruinado todo; John se oyó verdaderamente molesto con él… y si no se hubiera ido corriendo de allí, estaba seguro que el rubio lo hubiera echado a patadas por fisgón y entrometido.

Oyó a Mycroft hablar dentro de la casa, pero sus padres aún no habían llegado. Y su hermano no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ni tampoco le importaba tenerlo. Alzó la vista justo cuando la puerta trasera de su casa se abría, iluminando el jardín con una luz amarilla demasiado intensa.

—¿Sherlock?.

La silueta inerte, que no era otra que la de John, no tardó mucho en internarse bajo la lluvia, caminando el escaso trecho hasta donde Sherlock estaba sentado. Contrario a lo que su hermano había hecho, John estuvo sentado a su lado en menos de un segundo, sobre la tierra mojada. Las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobres sus rodillas, flexionándolas repetitivamente. Sherlock conocía ese movimiento, John lo había cada vez que estaba nervioso, y debía tranquilizarse rápidamente.

Pero no quería que John lo regañara por lo que había hecho, no era necesario, y haberlos visto era ya demasiado castigo para él.

—Lo siento, Sherlock. —John murmuró a su lado, aunque su voz sonó segura, y totalmente arrepentida. ¿De qué?, era algo que Sherlock quería preguntar.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta encontrar los de John vueltos hacia él, aunque el cabello sobre su frente estaba dificultándole verlo del todo.

—Por todo… creo. —John le sonrió, dejando que su mano corriera los rizos mojados que escurrían sobre la frente de su amigo. Suspiró por un instante. —Tienes razón… Eso es algo que ya no me sorprende, que siempre tienes razón. Millie es una niña tonta… Muy tonta en realidad.

¡Bien! John había entendido eso… Pero, ¿por qué? O, ¿cómo?… más bien.

—Sé que puedes estar enojado conmigo, y sé que me lo merezco, Sherlock. Pero si me dejas resarcirme… —La risa baja de Sherlock cortó la frase de John, obligándolo a ver el rostro nuevamente bajo de su amigo.

—¿‘Resarcirte’?… ¿De qué deberías resarcirte tú? —Siseó en voz baja, tratando de ocultar el tono que las lágrimas le habían dejado a su voz.

—De muchas cosas. Pero lo primero sería por haberte dejado de lado. Lo siento, Sherlock. —John suspiró cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pero rápidamente siguió con su monólogo, tal y como lo había planeado mientras se dirigía al hogar de Sherlock. Otras veces tampoco le había contestado, y eso jamás lo detuvo para seguir hablándole. —Sé que fui un idiota al llevar a Millie a nuestro lugar…

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua con total disgusto, pero siguió oyendo la disculpa de su compañero.

—Lo sé y te pido que me perdones. Fui un estúpido… no estaba pensando con la cabeza, ciertamente. No con la cabeza de arriba… —John sonrió cuando, aunque quiso evitarlo, Sherlock rió por lo bajo.

El chico a su lado no tardó en reprenderse por ese desliz. Pero John estaba allí, aunque hubiera hecho algo tan asqueroso… estaba allí, pidiéndole perdón.

—Y prometo jamás volver a cometer el mismo error. Nunca volveré a poner a alguien más antes que a ti.

Sherlock acabó por levantar su rostro del todo ante esa promesa. Muchas veces no creía en algo como en una ‘promesa’; sus padres eran muy afines de romper las que constantemente le hacían a él; pero John era diferente… Era John, y nunca había fallado a algo que le había dicho con anterioridad.

Asintió con seguridad, mientras el brazo de John rodeaba sus hombros y sonreía contra su sien izquierda con un suave ‘gracias’.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Me costó acabar este capítulo, aunque tenía escrito más de la mitad del mismo… pero bueno, es que he pasado por días malos. Pero bueno, eso es harina de otro costal.
> 
> El capitulo está terminado, y ahora sólo falta la ultima parte.


End file.
